Wyatt and Chris' Love Life
by San Shi Wei
Summary: WyattxChris SLASH. Wyatt and Chris are deeply in love with each other. See how their love life goes on and what the two brothers and lovers go through.


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money with this. I'm just writing fiction.

This story is rated M and is for mature readers **only**! It contains male slash, incest and graphic scenes. If you're offended by that, stop reading this now and go read some other story. You've been warned!

This is another plot for a Wyatt/Chris story that crossed my mind. I'm going to focus on _From Brothers To Lovers_ first though. This will just give you a small preview of what this story is going to be like. I hope you'll enjoy this story.

* * *

**Wyatt and Chris' Love Life**

Prologue: How everything got started.

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, two brothers who were still teenagers. They weren't just any teenagers though. They were the two most powerful creatures in the entire universe. They were the sons of a Charmed One and ex-whitelighter/elder. That made them part witch, part whitelighter.

Wyatt was an eighteen-year-old, blue-eyed boy and most people would guess him much older than he actually was. He had slightly long, curly blonde hair. He was tall, strong and very muscular, whereas the sixteen-year-old Chris was a little shorter and slim. Chris had a perfectly toned body even though he wasn't very muscular. He had brown hair, just like his mother Piper, and green eyes, just like his father Leo.

The special thing about those two brothers was that they were both in love with one another and they were both okay with it, they always had been. Things went very smoothly between the two and they were both happy about how everything turned out for the two of them. Their parents and family members didn't know anything about it yet and it was their little secret. Despite the huge differences in their looks, the two lovers made a great couple and they were exactly the right persons for each other.

It all got started very innocently. Wyatt was only sixteen, close to seventeen, and Chris had just turned fifteen at the time. The two brothers always had been very close. They'd often hang out in each other's rooms and spend a lot of time together. They could talk about anything to each other. Mostly things they didn't even tell their own parents. Often you'd think that at that age, most siblings would fight with each other as much as possible and they'd loathe one another. But things weren't like that for Wyatt and Chris. They were the closest friends imaginable. Wyatt didn't even hang out with schoolfriends of his own age as much as he did with Chris. He loved being with his little brother and spending time with him.

At that time, the two siblings weren't aware of their feelings for each other. But Wyatt thought that he was starting to have certain urges and feelings for his younger brother. Chris never minded undressing in front of his brother. Though they had never seen each other completely nude. It was normal for both of them to walk around in their underwear if they were together, since they were very close. Wyatt would find himself pretty turned on whenever he saw the slight bulge in Chris' underwear. He'd gaze at his sight and get pretty disappointed when his brother put his clothes on again. He didn't bother thinking too much about it, mostly because they were brothers. But at times, he'd wonder and start thinking of what was hiding in those boxers. He wasn't sure whether he loved his brother more than he should, but the fact that he often got aroused while watching his brother undress himself or just while thinking about his brother had to mean something.

It was during the summer and the brothers had just come home from school. As usual, they were both together in Wyatt's room. Wyatt was laying on his double bed with his hands under his head, looking up at the ceiling, while Chris was laying next to his older brother in the same position. They had been silent the entire time, since it was pretty hot in the room and they were both tired. They were lucky that it was Friday and that they didn't have to do any homework or get up early the next morning. The two brothers would often do something fun together on Fridays and Saturdays. Those two days were their most favorite days of the week. They'd often grab a movie and some popcorn and watch movies the entire night while their parents were either busy or asleep. That Friday was going to be an exception though. They both didn't feel like doing anything and they were probably going to spend the rest of the day in the older brother's bedroom.

The silence was disturbed when Chris decided to start a conversation. "Hey, Wy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever fantasize about having sex with someone?" Chris asked as if it was a normal question. Not that it wasn't normal. The two brothers could talk about everything and they didn't have anything to hide from each other. They could easily share their personal thoughts with one another without feeling too uncomfortable about it. Though this was the first time that Chris brought up this subject to talk about.

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Nah, just wondering. Had an argument with someone who thought that boys can only think about having sex, and when they meet a girl, the first thing they think of is a way to get them into bed with them as quickly as possible," he answered.

Wyatt propped up on his elbow to face Chris. "Really?" he chuckled. "And who was that particular _someone_? Not someone you're falling for I hope," Wyatt said smiling. He said it as a joke, but inside of him he was starting to feel a little afraid. Was he really having feelings for his brother? He wasn't sure about that, but he didn't want to share his brother with anyone. He wanted to keep him as his best friend and didn't want any girl to come between them.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Chris replied as a small grin lit his face. "It did seem like she was interested in me, but I don't know how things will go on from here, you know?"

Wyatt was a bit relieved to hear that. "I see."

"It's kind of strange that _you_ never had a relationship with a girl though. Almost all girls end up drooling over you when you walk by. Things aren't that difficult for you. You should give it a shot sometime," Chris said.

"Maybe I'm just not interested in them," Wyatt said shrugging his shoulders.

"You gay?" Chris asked jokingly.

"Dunno," he simply said, but decided that he rather didn't talk about that. "So, back to this girl of yours. Do you have any plans on how to go on?"

"Not sure. I'm not very experienced with girls, so I'd probably end up making a complete fool of myself. I don't even know how to kiss."

The muscular teen raised an eyebrow as he got an idea. "Wanna give it a try?" he suggested.

Chris looked at his brother as if he had grown a proboscis. "Are you serious?"

"Course I am. I could judge your styles. It wouldn't matter that much if you made a fool of yourself in front of me after all, now would it?"

The idea wasn't even that bad to Chris' mind. His brother was his closest friend and if he didn't mind undressing himself in front of him, then why would practicing how to kiss be that bad?

"I don't see the problem," Chris said smiling as he changed his position to get closer to his brother. He moved his lips towards Wyatt's. When he was about to touch them, the older brother pulled back his head, teasing his younger sibling.

"Hmph! Wyatt!"

The blonde teen chuckled. "Sorry." He bent a bit forward, letting Chris reach his lips. Wyatt felt a heat going through his entire body and a very exciting feeling in his stomach when Chris' soft lips touched his. It was a soft, sweet kiss at first, but then Chris deepened it. Wyatt closed his eyes as he enjoyed the experience. Chris' mouth opened and he captured his older brother's lips with his. Wyatt darted his tongue inside Chris' mouth and their tongues started to wrestle with each other. Wyatt was getting more and more aroused and he could feel that one of his certain organs was getting hard. He put his hand on Chris' waist and moaned in his mouth.

Wyatt's hand on Chris's waist was stimulating the younger teen and without knowing, Chris moved closer towards his brother. His brother's moans were turning him on and he felt his bulge growing in his pants. It wasn't a secret that Chris liked it whenever he got an erection, but this time it was feeling even better.

The kiss grew more passionate as Chris put his hand on the back of Wyatt's head to deepen the kiss even more. Both boys were moaning and their bodies were touching each other. Wyatt moved his hand from Chris' waist to his ass and started rubbing it, which caused Chris to widen his eyes at the sudden feeling and to break apart from his brother.

"What the hell are we doing?" Chris asked, slightly taken back by their actions.

"We were practicing how to kiss," Wyatt merely stated, panting softly. "I have to say that you're a damn good kisser, little brother."

Chris had to smile at the comment. He bit on his lower lip as he was still feeling very aroused because of Wyatt's hand that was resting on his buttock. His erection throbbed against his brother's abdomen and Chris was feeling better than he ever had felt before. But what Wyatt just said.. It made him feel good, but _'you're a good kisser'_ and _'little brother'_ just didn't fit in one sentence. Chris felt a bit guilty over feeling turned on because of his brother. He removed his hand from his brother's head and tried to get up from the bed, when Wyatt took hold of his hand to stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'll just be in my room."

Wyatt straightened up on his bed, still holding Chris' hand. "Are you feeling bad about what we were just doing?"

"Honestly? A little. I mean, we're brothers. Don't you think it was wrong what we just did?" he asked and turned his head to see his brother's expression.

Wyatt smiled at his brother. "It may be wrong in the world's eyes, but it didn't feel wrong to me. It was a nice kiss. I really enjoyed it to be honest and I'm sure you did as well," he said.

Wyatt was right. It really was a nice kiss and Chris enjoyed it thoroughly. He admitted that he actually wanted more. He was so glad that they could both always be honest with each other without having to fear the outcome. Wyatt was being so positively about this and it reassured Chris that they weren't doing anything wrong even though they were siblings.

Chris looked in Wyatt's blue and loving eyes and crawled back to him without hesitating. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and planted another kiss on his lips when Wyatt rolled them both over so that he was laying on top of Chris. They kissed again passionately before they broke away to look at each other. Chris was just looking beautiful like that. Wyatt couldn't even describe it with words.

"How come we never did this before? How did we never realize this before?" Chris asked who, because of his aroused state, wondered how they were ever able to be around each other without being physically in touch with each other.

Wyatt brushed his lips against Chris' and moved them from his cheek towards his ear. "Let's not think about that. Let's just enjoy the present and go on from here," he whispered, before going back to kissing his brother again.

"Wy.. I.. I," Chris panted as Wyatt was planting soft butterfly kisses in Chris' neck. "..I love you."

Wyatt looked up at Chris and smiled. "I love you too."

From that point on, the two brothers were together as much as they could. They'd only think about each other during times that they couldn't be together, just like at school and whenever they got the chance to, they'd be together. The two love birds just couldn't stay apart from each other for a long time.

In the middle of the night, Chris'd sneak into Wyatt's room, since Wyatt had a double bed, and they'd cuddle together in each other's arms. Before the sun rose again, Chris would go back to his own room so that no one would find out.

Their parents often wondered why they didn't have a brotherly banter like most siblings around that age had, but they were happy that their sons could get along well and that they were close. What else could parents wish than their children to be close with each other? Little did they know about what was _really_ going on when their sons were together.

Whenever they'd stay over at their aunts' places, or whenever their aunts and cousins would come over, Wyatt, Chris and the cousins would often sleep together on one big mattress. Those were the times that the two brothers could actually sleep next to each other without having to worry about Chris going back to his own room before the others would wake up. They, the brothers and their cousins, would talk until late and when their cousins were finally asleep, Wyatt would take Chris in his arms, they'd make out for a while and then drift off to sleep like that.

Wyatt and Chris were both still virgins though. They never got any further than kissing and touching each other wherever they could. Chris wanted to wait for a perfect oppertunity so that their first time was going to be special and that they would remember it forever. Wyatt was okay with it and he wouldn't do anything Chris didn't want to. But the thought of waiting for the perfect time was very romantic. Wyatt believed that sex wasn't the thing that determined how much two lovers loved each other. It was a way to express your love, but not _the_ way to do it. The older brother was happy about how things were at the moment and he just enjoyed his time together with Chris.

Chris had planned everything out for their first time and he was going to surprise Wyatt on his eighteenth birthday. Then it would be exactly one year and a few days since their first kiss and, according to Chris, the best time for a memorable first time. They had spent the morning on that special day on the Golden Gate Bridge and Chris had told his parents that he and Wyatt were going out to hang out together. They sat on the Bridge in each other's arms, with a blanket wrapped around them as it was a bit chilly, and watched the sun rise. Chris hadn't told Wyatt anything about his plans. It was going to be his birthday gift which he would give his brother after the party was over.

Not that there was a huge party for that matter. None of the two boys were fond of parties and they rather spent their birthdays with their closest family members. Neither did they like parties that lasted until late in the night. They'd just cut a cake, be together with their family and have a good time without any worries. They didn't invite many people to their home on their birthdays and that's why it usually ended pretty early.

Piper was going to clean everything up and she had told Wyatt and Chris to grab a movie or do something fun together. Chris had taken this as his oppertunity and took Wyatt upstairs to the older brother's room, where they made love together for the first time...

**To be continued**

* * *

It may seem like things are a bit rushed at the end, but that's because this is just a prologue. There's also another reason for that which you'll notice as the story progresses. It's a lot of chapters ahead though.

I'd love to know what you guys think about this story. So please leave a review!


End file.
